Victorious Christmas Oneshot
by Assassin master ezio 91
Summary: When bad weather grounds Beck's flight home, Jade has to face the prospect of Christmas without him. Will he be able to get home in time? Also Andre seeks the perfect gift for Tori and Robbie tries to catch Cat under the mistletoe. Pairings: Bade, Tandre, Cabbie.


**Victorious: Christmas One-Shot**

Just a little theme Victorious one-shot I decided to do for Christmas; hope you enjoy it.

Pairings: Bade, Tandre, Cabbie.

Disclaimer: Victorious belongs to Dan Schneider.

* * *

Beck Oliver frowned as he looked up at the departure board. It was the last thing he wanted to see; it was Christmas Eve, he had come to visit some of his relatives in Canada. He had been preparing to head back home now; only to find that, due to adverse weather, his plane had been cancelled. He glared and sighed heavily.

'_Unbelievable, how can this be?' _He thought dismayed. _'I guess there's nothing I can do…Jade's not gonna like this.'_

He sat down with his suitcase and pulled out his phone. Trying hard to stay calm, despite his inner anger, he hit his speed dial, number one, Jade's number. The phone rang a few times then his girlfriend answered.

"Hey Beck." She greeted with the happy gentle tone she reserved only for him.

He smiled sadly. "Hey babe; I…I'm afraid I've got some bad news." He told her; aware she would realize the sadness in his voice. "I'm afraid my flight's been cancelled due to the weather. I don't know if I'll be able to get home."

He heard her shuddering breath. "You…You mean…?"

"I'm afraid so."

There was silence for a long time, finally Beck spoke again.

"I'm sorry Jade, if…If something comes up I'll let you know." He told her.

He heard Jade sigh before replying. "Alright; I'll, I'll talk to you later, thanks for letting me know."

They hung up and Beck leaned back in his seat and let out a long slow breath; he wasn't sure how, but he was determined to find a way to get home.

Jade sighed as she put her phone down; it was as if something cold had gripped her stomach. Beck was always the one thing that always made things worthwhile for her. Especially at Christmas, she always enjoyed being with him, he cared about her and allowed her to enjoy Christmas. Without him; what did she have to look forward too, her father never celebrated much at Christmas. It was then her phone rang again; she checked it and answered.

"Cat?" She greeted, wondering why Cat was calling at this time.

Cat's cheerful voice made her feel only too keenly Beck's absence again. "Hi Jade; listen, are you busy?"

Jade shook her head sadly at this. "No Cat, I'm not busy; why?"

"Well, there's gonna be a big Christmas party around at Tori's tomorrow. We're all working to set things up for the party. Everybody's invited, didn't you get the invite?"

Jade bit her lip; Tori had handed her an envelope one the last day of school before the Christmas holidays; it still lay in her bag, almost forgotten. She guessed that was the envelope.

She cleared her throat and replied to Cat. "Yeah, I did, I just…I forgot to look at it, didn't know what it was."

"Oh well, it's an invite alright, you should come around…What's wrong, you sound sad?"

Jade sighed and shook her head. "I'll tell you later, I'll get myself ready and come right around, see if I can help out."

They hung up and Jade hurried to her wardrobe to get ready.

Andre Harris groaned as he looked around again. It was hopeless; he just couldn't find what he was looking for.

'_C'mon, I've known her a long time; we've been dating for months.' _He thought to himself. _'It shouldn't be this hard to find an ideal present for Tori.'_

He shook his head as he continued to walk through the stores, looking for anything he could buy for his girlfriend. As he walked around the shops he grew more frustrated. Distracted as he was he jumped when he heard someone calling his name. He turned around and saw it was Trina Vega, Tori's older sister.

"Oh, hi." He greeted, surprised by her sudden appearance.

Trina nodded casually, her way of returning the greeting. "So, what are you doing out here?"

Andre hesitated briefly and then admitted. "I'm trying to find the perfect present for Tori, no luck so far."

Trina smiled.

"Oh and you didn't think to ask for help?"

"Huh?" Was Andre's articulate reply.

Trina laughed. "C'mon, I'll help you out, in fact, I know just what you can get her, follow me."  
Surprised at Trina unexpected show of generosity Andre followed her. So it was he found himself in a jewellery store, buying Tori a silver necklace with tiny snowflake shaped pendants hanging from it and, as a centrepiece, a ruby, the gemstone for the month of Tori's birthday, July.

"Thanks Trina." Andre told her truly grateful.

Trina laughed and shrugged. "I know what you were thinking, it's Christmas, a time of goodwill to everyone. That's why, now c'mon, buy it and let's go, I promise you won't regret buying it."

Andre agreed and did so before they headed to the Vega house.

At the Vega household there was a flurry of activity. Tori was rushing around the house, making sure everything was ready for the party the following day. Cat was doing her best to help out, as was Robbie. However Robbie also had something else on his mind; he was watching Cat, hoping to present his feelings to her, through what he felt was the best medium, especially for this time of year; the mistletoe which he had strung up; in a place she was most likely to stand once she was free. He had a crush on Cat for quite some time; but never found the courage to tell her how he felt, he hoped that by catching her under the mistletoe and kissing her would help him convey his feelings to her. As he watched them they worked on the last few preparations for the party.

He could hear them as Tori remarked. "Okay, I think that's everything."

Cat smiled.

"Tori, calm down." She told her friend. "Everything's fine, you've done great, this party will be a blast."

With that Tori nodded and sank down onto the sofa with a relieved sigh. Cat went right where Robbie hoped she would. He smiled and prepared to walk over to her; however he was momentarily distracted by a knock at the door. Tori got up and went to answer it and Robbie recovered. He walked over to Cat, but before he could even open his mouth Cat's eyes widened and he heard her cry out.

"Jade!"

She then hurried over to the door and Robbie saw the Goth girl standing in the doorway. Cursing his missed chance he headed over to the kitchen to see how the food was doing.

Cat meanwhile joined Tori as Jade stepped into the house.

"Sorry I'm late." Jade told Tori simply. "I…uh…"

Tori smiled. "It's fine, Cat told me."

Jade nodded; the other two girls noticed Jade's gloomy expression.

"Uh, Jade…?" Cat began to ask; uncertain.

Jade sighed and decided there was no point in hiding it.

"Beck can't make it home."

Cat then realized exactly what Jade meant.

"Oh Jade." She said softly. "It's okay; you can spend Christmas with us."

Jade managed a smile. "Thanks Cat."

So Jade followed the others through to the sofa and they sat down; Cat headed over to where Robbie was in the kitchen. She was unaware that there was another piece of mistletoe overhead, but before Robbie could make a move Cat told him about Jade.

"Yeah, she's a little down right now, but I'm sure tomorrow we'll be able to cheer her up with the party." Cat explained.

Robbie nodded. "Yeah, I hope you're right."

He sighed as Cat returned to the sofa, just as Andre and Trina arrived. He missed his chance again, but this time, he didn't dwell on it; Cat had more important things to worry about now. With everything all prepared they spent most of the rest of the night talking before settling into their beds, for the planned sleepover, Jade wondering if tomorrow Beck would show up; in her mind, that would be the perfect Christmas gift.

Christmas morning dawned and was greeted with enthusiasm by most of the assembled friends. Jade was still despondent but gradually grew more cheerful as the day went on, her own enthusiasm driven up by Cat's energy. As Trina had predicted, when Andre presented Tori with her present she greatly appreciated it and he helped her put it on right away. All dressed up for their party and dinner other guests began to arrive and the party began in full swing. It was then that, in a remarkable twist of fate, despite his efforts to do so; Robbie found himself under the mistletoe, caught by Cat. She quickly explained that she knew about his feelings and that he felt the same, before kissing him deeply. Time seemed to pass by quickly and soon it was night out, the party was in full swing. Jade smiled, she was happy, not as happy as she could be, but happy enough. She saw Cat checking her phone, but thought nothing of it, until Cat came over to her.

"Hey Jade; there's a surprise for you outside." Cat told her with a conspiratorial grin.

Jade was suspicious but decided to play along and headed out to the back garden. She was glad she did when she found herself face to face with Beck.

"You made it." She gasped.

Beck smiled and embraced her. "Yeah, I got lucky, the weather eased up and there was a later flight. I know you said to call you but…I wanted to surprise you."

Jade smiled. "I'm glad you did."

With that they parted and; stilling smiling Beck whispered to her.

"Merry Christmas Jade."

* * *

End of one-shot, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


End file.
